This invention relates to closures for identification bands, and specifically to an improved adhesive closure.
The use of identification bracelets is substantial, both in traditional areas such as hospital patient admissions and in relatively new applications such as crowd control and patron identification. In many such applications, adhesive closure bracelets may be effectively utilized. Such bands typically include an elongated bracelet or strap with an adhesive portion near one end. A disposable, throw-away shield covers the adhesive until just prior to use, at which time the shield is removed from the adhesive and discarded, permitting the ends of the bracelet to be joined to each other.
As indicated, in conventional adhesive closures for identification bands, the shield is separate from the band. Upon the required removal of the shield to expose the adhesive, the shield becomes waste which must be disposed of in some way. Among other things, appropriate disposal (especially in view of the large volumes of bracelets which are frequently used) necessarily requires an increase in the labor associated with use of the bracelet. Additionally, if the shields are not properly disposed of, the separation of the shields from the bands at the point of application can pollute the environment, especially in outdoor applications.